Believe In Ever After
by LivForever
Summary: "Why are you following me?" Regina demanded in usual authoritative tone. "Simple. I want to rid you of this world forever."
1. Running

It was a quarter past six in Storybrooke and Regina was putting the last bit of clothes away in Henry's room. She was finishing her cleaning early to meet Henry at Granny's in just fifteen minutes. With her cleaning finally finished, she grabbed her favorite black coat and headed out of the doors.

Walking through the small town showed nothing out of the ordinary until Regina noticed that the streets were empty. With the sun already set, she was beginning to feel something strange in the pit of her stomach. She stopped in her tracks, seizing the sound of her heels connecting with the pavement. She turned around and that's when she saw him. A tall man, or so she assumed, dressed in all black with his face covered and a large knife in his hands. Regina felt her heart speed up dramatically and she was sure the stranger could hear it from his spot yards away.

"Why are you following me?" Regina demanded in usual authoritative tone.

"Simple. I want to rid you of this world forever." By the time he lunged forward Regina had already kicked off her shoes and began running. She tried to use magic to transport her somewhere else but her fear was owning the best of her.

The cold wind pierced her face as she ran against it in the winter's cold snow. Her breath and been gone long ago. Yet, she kept on running. Fear kept her from looking back and she was not going to stop until she reached the sheriff's office. Every ounce of her was wondering why bad things were still being thrown her way. She was good. She changed her lifestyle for the better and for what? To be chased down the streets in a town where she was suppose to feel safe? Sometimes she thought she deserved it and other times…

"Ms. Swan!" Regina bellowed as loud as she could with the little lung capacity she had left.

Emma swiveled around in her office chair to see Regina bending over and panting heavily. Her hair was disheveled and her cheeks were a rosey pink from the bitter cold. Emma quickly stood up and was by Regina's side. "What's the matter? Is it Henry?" Worry began to flow through her at the thought of Henry being in trouble. She couldn't imagine any other reason why Regina would look so disastrous.

Regina shook her head and when she finally stood up straight, Emma could see the water brimming in her eyes.

"Here," Emma said pushing her chair toward Regina, "sit down." Regina gladly accepted the offer. She pulled her red skirt down and straightened it out, knowing she looked a mess. "You look like you were just chased by wolves…. wait- you weren't chased by a wolf were you?"

"No," Regina answered honestly, "but I was chased."

Now Emma was really interested in hearing her story. She grabbed another chair and pulled it next to Regina's. "Tell me everything."

When Regina finished telling her story, Emma's eyes were nearly out of her head. "So, let me get this straight. You were on your way to the diner to meet Henry when somebody in a mask and carrying a knife started following you?"

It sounded absurd after hearing somebody else say it aloud and Regina laughed. "You're right. It was nothing." She stood up, prepared to go get Henry when Emma grabbed her arm.

"I didn't say that. Regina, this is serious. Somebody was chasing you and threatening to kill you!"

Regina closed her eyes and exhaled slowly before opening them again and letting her true emotions come out. "I don't get scared easily," she clarified, "but tonight… I thought I was done for. I thought… after everything I have done to be good, it was going to be the end."

"Regina-"

"I have to go," she said quickly walking away for fear that Emma would see her tears, "Henry is still expecting me."

"Oh no," Emma sprinted after her, "somebody is threatening to kill you and my job as sheriff is to make sure that doesn't happen. Until we figure this out, I go wherever you go. Got it?"

Regina glared at Emma, hoping that the blonde would back off. However, having Emma around could work out in her favor if the anonymous man appeared again. "Fine," she gritted through her teeth, "but dinner with Henry on Friday's is the only time I get to spend with him alone anymore. That isn't going to change. You have to sit at the opposite end of the diner."

"Deal."

While Henry was waiting for his mom to show up, he started flipping through the new book he had found. While helping his grandparents clean out their attack he had come across it and decided to keep it, just for a little while. The book looked just like one he used to have that turned out to be true except this one was titled, "Ever Ever After." He contemplated opening the book, wondering what he would be getting himself into. When he looked to the clock on the wall and saw that it was almost seven, he opened the cover. The picture on the first page caught his attention and his breath caught in his throat. He was just about to read the second page when the door to the diner sounded and Regina stepped into his view. He slammed the book shut and stuffed it into his backpack before looking up and smiling at his mom.

"Wow, what happened to you?" he interrogated.

"Long story," she forced a smile, "but I am very sorry I am late and I hope I can make it up to you."

"Don't worry about it," he shrugged, "you look you have good reason. So, the usual?"

Regina couldn't help but stare at him and think back on the past when he happened to be much smaller. "The usual," she agreed.

Regina and Henry both had their usual meals and enjoyed the quality time together. They barely paid attention to Emma was sitting in the furthest booth from them, facing the outside.

"So, I saw that book you were reading," Regina stated when they had finished their meals, "is it new?"

Henry was about to answer when Emma came rushing to their table. "I don't mean to cut this short but we need to leave," she faced Regina and shot her a knowing look, "now."


	2. Reading

Once in the safety of her home, Regina was beginning to regret her decision to let Emma come over. She was feeling rather foolish for going to her in the first place. Perhaps this stranger was just playing a cruel prank.

"You don't need to say, Ms. Swan," she announced as she hung her coat on the coat rack, "I doubt they will follow me into my own home."

Emma rolled her eyes as she plopped down onto the couch and made herself comfortable. "What makes you so sure?"

"In case you have forgotten, Ms. Swan, I have very strong magic. Some people just do not know when to back off."

"If you have such strong magic then why didn't you use it earlier instead of running to me for help?" The smirk on Emma's face grew as she noticed the pale shade of pink forming in Regina's cheeks.

Regina opened her mouth to respond when Henry rushed into the room. "Mom?"

"Yes, Henry?"

"My window's busted."

Emma and Regina looked to each other with worry sketched into their faces before following Henry upstairs to his bedroom. Glass littered the floor and cold air drifted in through the open space. Emma looked around for any sign of how the window was broken when she found a letter lying on Henry's bed. "Is this yours?"

Henry shook his head vehemently. Emma picked up the letter, turned it over and began reading the letter aloud.

_Dearest Regina,_

_the people of Storybrooke may have forgiven you but my hatred toward thee will never dissipate. You may have those peasants fooled with your newfound heroism but you cannot fool me. You do not deserve a happy ending nor will you receive one. You took my daughter from me and now I will take your son from you._

_-Evil always wins_

"That's not true," Henry spoke quietly, "I used to think that but, now I have seen that good can win; and it has. You beat the wicked witch. You saved the town. You ARE a hero now."

Regina bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, forcing her tears to remain at bay. She wanted to be good, truly. How could that ever be when there were still people out there who saw her as evil? How could she ever prove that she wasn't the evil queen anymore? How could she keep Henry safe?

"I'm going to figure this out," Emma promised.

Regina opened her eyes and nodded before exiting the room and going to her own, shutting the door behind her.

"I don't get it," Henry said to Emma, "she's saving people now, trying to make up for her mistakes. Why don't they believe she's trying?"

"I don't know, kid. I don't but, I'm going to find who is doing this."

"I can help," Henry smiled.

Emma was hesitant but Henry gave her those sad puppy dog eyes and she reluctantly agreed.

"I already have something that will help," Henry said as he began to help Emma clean up the glass.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"For the sake of a name, let's call whoever this is Cobra. Cobra, has to be new to Storybrooke or he would know that Mom has saved the town more than once now. If he's new to town it means he has to be in the book."

Emma shook her head, "you have read that book from cover to cover more than once and everybody in it is here already."

Henry stayed quiet for a moment, contemplating on whether to share the information of the new book he found. If this book was also true, it could help them find out Cobra's identity and Regina would be safe. "If there was another book… he could be in it."

Emma stopped what she was doing and dropped the piece of glass in her hand. "Another book? Henry, please don't tell me there's another book."

Henry looked to the ground and nodded. "I found it in Grandma and Grandpa's attic. I haven't read it yet."

"Well, there's plenty of time for that tomorrow. It's getting late. Why don't you sleep downstairs tonight."

Henry grabbed a pair of pajamas from his dresser and headed downstairs, leaving Emma to finish cleaning up the glass. Her head was spinning from this news of another book and she could feel a headache creeping on. She was searching through Henry's closet for extra blankets when she heard a muttered sob coming from Regina's room. She knew that Regina rarely cried and when she did, she had good reason. Letting out an exaggerated sigh, she made her way down the hall and knocked softly on Regina's bedroom door.

"Regina? Can I come in?" There was no answer so Emma opened the door anyway.

"Ms. Swan, regardless of you being the sheriff, you cannot just barge into my bedroom whenever you feel the need. Get out."

"You're crying," Emma mentioned.

"Ms. Swan," Regina tried again, "get the hell out of my room."

"No," Emma argued steadily, "not until you me what's wrong."

Regina angrily threw the covers off of her and jumped out of bed, standing inches away from Emma's face. "Don't you understand? I can never be good. There is always somebody else who will come along and remember the evil queen. I can never just be me." Tears were spilling down her cheeks now. "Henry is not safe here."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to Henry. I'm not going to let anything happen to you either."

Regina took the tissue that was balled up in her first and gently wiped her eyes. " I'm still trying to believe myself that I am a good guy now. How can I do that when there are still people out there trying to prove me wrong?"

Emma could see the hurt that Regina was feeling and she wished she could say something that would take all of that away. She said the first thing that came to her mind, "you will get your happy ending. I can promise you that."


	3. Chapter 3

Henry lay awake under the cover with a flashlight in one hand and his book in the other. He was trying his best as to not wake up Emma who was snoring slightly on the couch opposite him. His eyes studied the words as he tried to piece together the pieces of who would be causing this uproar. He had already narrowed the list down by crossing off people who he already knew. Nobody in the first book was a suspect on his list. However, a few new names were in his mind. He needed to bring them up to his mother to see if she ever came into contact with them. For now though, Henry put down the book and turned off his flashlight. He was losing his battle with the sandman as his eyes slid shut and the flashlight fell silently to the floor.

The next morning, Emma was the first to wake up. She saw the book rise and fall along with every breath that Henry took. She should have known that he would do that. She yawned and stood up to stretch before glancing at the clock to see the time. It was a little past ten and when her senses finally came to, she noticed Regina sitting at the kitchen table, chin in hand, her eyes a million miles away.

"Morning," Emma announced, making her presence known. She made her way to the other side of the table and sat down, still not hearing a word from the mayor. "Regina?"

"I'm leaving." Regina finally shifted her focus toward Emma after finally pulling herself together enough to say the words without tears.

"What?"

"I love my son more than anything else in the entire world. More than I have ever loved anything. More than I ever thought I could love. I have to protect him. There's always going to be somebody who wants to hurt me and I cannot put Henry in that kind of danger." Her eyes were clouding now so she cleared her throat and shifted the focus."I made pancakes."

Emma was at a loss for words. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again, unable to form a coherent sentence. "You can't leave. We are going to find out who is doing this and then it's going to be okay. If you cross that town line, you'll lose your memory."

Regina looked Emma in the eyes and quickly looked away, feeling the hurt inside of her grow. "I know," she whispered and Emma swore she saw a tear, "but I have to do what's best for Henry."

"What's best for me?" Both adults turned around at their son entering the room. His hair was sticking up and his eyes were still half closed.

"Pancakes," Regina smiled as she stood and smoothed her purple dress out, making her way to the stove and fixing Henry a plate.

"Thanks," Henry expressed when she sat the plate in front of him and patted his back lovingly. "Mom, I have some questions. If that's okay of course."

Regina sat down next to him and smiled, "of course it is."

"Do you know Cruella de Vil?"

Regina suddenly felt goosebumps as she heard the familiar name. "Why?"

"She's in the new book I found," Henry admitted quietly as he stuffed a full bite of pancake into his mouth.

"What?!" Regina's eyes grew wide. There was another book? How was this possible? She thought she was done being the evil queen. Apparently the book had a different idea.

"What's your history with her?" Emma inquired.

Regina narrowed her eyes to the woman she wished would just leave. "I didn't kill anyone this time if that's what you're asking."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I just need some insight on her. What would she have against you?"

Regina sighed before bringing the forgotten memories to her mind. "Her daughter, Meredith, died during childbirth. They were lost in the Enchanted Forest and I was just trying to help. She was in labor and the closest place was my castle so we went there."

"Then what?" Emma asked.

"The baby was stuck and I tried magic but nothing was working. They did not make it. She blamed me…"

Emma could see the sadness clouding over Regina once again and decided to step up, "you didn't do anything wrong."

Regina did not comment. Instead she picked up her glass and downed the last bit of orange juice before excusing herself from the table and disappearing out of sight.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine," Emma assured him, "you better get dressed though. You and I have some snooping to do."

"You are willingly letting me help you with an investigation?" Henry had wide eyes and crooked smile on his face at the thought of Emma finally coming to her senses.

"Well, you are the one who read the book, not me. I'm gonna need your help. Finish your breakfast though, it's the most important meal of the day."

"You sound like my mom," Henry mumbled under his breath.

Emma chose to ignore his comment and made her own plate of pancakes, enjoying the delicious taste of apple that Regina added to everything. When breakfast was finished, Henry took off to his room to get dressed while Emma went in search of Regina. They had some serious talking to do if Regina thought she was just going to up and leave; especially without saying goodbye to Henry.

"Regina," Emma said tapping lightly on her door, "we need to talk."

The door opened and Regina stood with her suitcase in hand. "I can't stay. Nothing you say to me will make me think otherwise. I'm doing this for my son. He is what matters."

"So you're saying that what matters is leaving Henry and not even telling him? How do you think he will feel without you around? The kid will be devastated. He loves you, Regina! You don't have to do this. I can help. Let me help. Please."

Regina felt sick. Emma was right; leaving her son was not going to solve anything. Hearing Emma beg her to stay in Storybrooke made her feel something that she hadn't felt in a long while. It made her feel tingly and a bit out of place. Maybe she should stay and give Emma a chance to figure it out. Maybe, maybe things would work out best for her this one time…

"On one condition." Regina straightened her back and raised her brow, dropping her suitcase to the floor, "you have to let me help. This is my battle and once we find out who's behind this, I'm going to settle it quickly."

"Deal."


End file.
